


已经是12月了

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: And this is how it goes on, Assassin Elijah, Family Issues, Gen, Grown-Up Elijah, Hinted Shaun/Desmond, Older Shaun, Retired Shaun, Shaun Raised Elijah But Still, There are things that can't just go away, but life goes on
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 到了12月，伊利亚回家了。
Kudos: 1





	已经是12月了

“已经过了很多年了，伊利亚，”肖恩翻动锅铲，让培根受热，发出滋滋的声音，“你还是这样。啊，你还是这样。”

伊利亚不知道肖恩有没有叹气。培根的声音似乎比平时都大。他坐在桌前，拢着双手，视线在对面墙上的时钟、肖恩的背影、桌上的摆花之间来来回回，直到他松手撑起下巴，垂下眼帘。

肖恩还是很瘦，或者说从没真的够胖过。到了这个年纪他也胖不起来了，除非未来再得什么病。他单手拿着盛早餐的碟子从厨房绕过来，脸上带着温和的微笑：“旧习难改，不是吗？”

碟子落在他面前。恭敬不如从命，他拿起餐具快速切下第一口送进嘴里，带着二十几岁的年轻人愉快的活力。“我能不爱吗？这可是早餐。我可没有多少享受的机会。”他一边咀嚼一边用把餐刀指着肖恩说话，“而且是你做的。”

肖恩背对着他摘下围裙，回头便看到那把餐刀，只是翘起嘴角在他视野里走到餐桌另一边坐下。“这就是旧习难改的意思，孩子。”

“你不来点吗？”

“我吃过了。”

于是伊利亚心安理得地埋头享用他的早餐。肖恩独家供应他喜欢的一切：蛋包饭，培根芝士卷，世界上最杰出的奶茶。到哪里都找不到相同的茶水，加奶则是那个高傲的英国人年轻时在他面前不知所措的妥协。那段时间难以置信地短暂，他从来没有一天停止过对肖恩的敌视，甚至现在，坐在这地方，吃着他做的早餐（午餐，如果他承认），也一样。从未停止。但他也从来不跟奶茶作对。

他在吃蛋包饭时抬起眼珠子望向肖恩，肖恩没有看他。他还是看着一个空洞。但他的神色平静得好像只是在发呆。桌上的植物随着窗户吹进来的风晃了晃，肖恩看见了，伸手捻了捻它的叶子，还是看着一个空洞。

“你，呃，”他咽下裹着蛋液的米饭，清了清嗓子，“你想知道点近况吗？”

“只要你愿意说。”现在他不看着空洞了，他看着他，再次微笑。

伊利亚最烦这模样。什么都是只要他愿意，放屁。不过他告诫自己想想母亲。“唔，最近来说没什么。没什么大动作。Abstergo准备在新西兰建个什么东西，买了地和施工队。已经有人过去了。他们能在新西兰管什么，管绵羊吗？”

肖恩微弱地笑了笑。“或许呢。”

操他的，伊利亚想，操他妈的。“得了吧。说点什么。”他把餐具按在桌上，用力靠进椅背里瞪着他，摊了摊手。“我说了个笑话。”

“很有趣，伊利亚。”

肖恩看起来比一分钟前疲惫了又一个十年。

伊利亚还瞪着他，做了个“然后呢”的手势。

“新西兰，”肖恩被迫让声音稍稍清晰一些，“我得看到具体的地图，但新西兰和澳大利亚之间的海峡可以做个值钱的收费站。留心政府的海关政策。”

这样方才稍稍平息了他的敌意。伊利亚嗤了一声，继续埋头吃他的食物。

非激烈无以反抗，非愤怒无以表态，剧变使他长大。他讨厌肖恩的一大原因就是这个人没有一丝棱角。一个活人怎么能没有棱角？怎么会？他唯一信任的人怎么会是这样的人？于是，用石头砸，用刀子威胁，他只想用尽办法把那家伙的锋芒给磨出来，人不能没有锋芒，就是不能。否则连安全地活着都做不到。肖恩是母亲死后他见过的对他最好、最爱他也是最软弱的人，他从不生气，从不反抗，任何人都可以轻易杀死他而不是因为他身手不好。伊利亚或许是个好孩子，是个聪明孩子，但绝不是个友善的孩子。磨炼肖恩，警醒肖恩，扯着他衣领把他甩在墙上骂醒他，对他更有好处。他甚至很想那么做，有的人衬衫该穿够了。

他吃完，抬起头，发现那个平静的人已经走过来准备替他收拾碟子了。于是他自然地离席，走到客厅快速而干脆地拔了张抽纸擦嘴并扔掉。他就是个手脚利落又有活力的年轻人。肖恩在厨房洗餐具，干净整洁的背影看起来还是没有一点锋芒，伊利亚在客厅盯着他。

已经是12月了，屋里开着暖气。马上圣诞节了还没有任何一点儿装饰。船上起码还有棵圣诞树，门上贴了些傻兮兮的袜子贴纸。他也不是那么傻。他觉得他不用问肖恩“你要不要我留下来”，因为答案肯定是“只要你愿意”。再听一次这句话他就想动手掐死他了，所以不如不问。

伊利亚在沙发上狠狠地坐下，埋进棉花里仰起脑袋让脖子靠着沙发背，把后背压着的一个枕头抽出来。那枕头套印着英国国旗，已经有些褪色了就像BBC电视剧里的一样。他不知道是其他人让肖恩滚，还是他自己走的，总之这个枕头是那么多年前他给他自己买的一个纪念品。他没真的回去过英国。

肖恩洗完餐具之后也走过来了，伊利亚在漫不经心地到处移动视线时看见他带了一壶茶水走过来，便想到虽然留下来过节是一时起意但反正他的衣服自己也能穿。肖恩还不算太老。他从没觉得他老。他恨不得往他脸上揍，叫他拿出点年轻人的骨气来。

年长者给自己倒了点茶，在他对面的单人沙发上坐下。他望向窗外，望向墙壁，望向伊利亚。

他还是看着一片空洞。对着一片空洞，平心静气地喝他的茶。

“别他妈那样看我。”伊利亚咬着牙关，尖刻地说，“你他妈能不能有一天——”

“抱歉。”

肖恩露出气势微弱的、息事宁人的温和微笑，从伊利亚身上移开视线。

还是看着一片空洞，只是没盯着他看罢了。不知道什么在让他气愤不已，可能是焦虑，可能是嫉妒，可能还是对肖恩那种挥之不去的温和的讨厌，但是他道歉了他就没法拿他怎么样。他甚至不应该道歉。道歉根本不是什么好品质，道歉是懦弱，是伪装，是不堪一击。他喜欢锋芒毕露和倔强高傲的东西，他女朋友，他男朋友，甚至他死掉的前女友*都是长刺儿的玫瑰。肖恩他妈的是根百合，还是在别人墓碑前安静地腐烂的那种，他明明不是。再磨一磨还能长出血红的颜色来，伊利亚不想放弃他。就好像他没有放弃伊利亚。

“我睡一会儿。”他最终给自己挪了个姿势，把脚抬上长沙发，张扬地闭上眼睛，免得看见那个烦人的家伙。“一晚上没睡。累死我了。”他嘟哝道，“关于那个……你要去干什么的话叫醒我。就别……自己去。”

“我哪儿都不去。”

肖恩的声音听起来像遥远地底下传来的叹息。

遥远地底下，一片空洞长在这里。


End file.
